Witch exorcist
by RaxeRox
Summary: Amaimon ha sido invocado en el Assiah por una humana. Es la oportunidad perfecta para regresar, tras un año encerrado en el Gehena, y echarle la revancha a su hermano menor. Y de conseguir más caramelos. Pésimo summary -w-U me disculpo por eso. AmaimonxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas a todos de nuevo!**  
><strong>Bien he aqui el tercero de mis fics, esta vez sobre la serie de Ao no exorcist o Blue exorcist! Qué rápidamente se ha convertido en una de mis preferidas! El elenco de personajes es genial y la historia también!<strong>

**Una breve sinopsis:** _Asuka ha invocado a Amaimon y a cambio de cumplir su petición ella tiene que darle aquello que él le pida. Para él esta es una oportunidad de pasar tiempo libremente en Assiah sin que su hermano Mephisto Pheles pueda hacer nada para regresarle al Gehena. ¿Podrá Asuka convivir con el demonio? ¿Y por qué invocó a un demonio? ¿Podrá Amaimon contener sus ansias de venganza hacia Rin y portarse bien? _  
><em>Pasad y leed!<em>

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Ao no exorcist no me pertenecen TwT_  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> _Nada realmente fuerte todavía, aprovecho para señalar que los personajes originales de la serie no son descritos al detalle puesto que ya sabemos como son, solo detallo a los originales._

_La historia se desarrolla un año después de los sucesos del anime por lo que todos están en un curso superior y también están un poco más mayores =3._

**Disfrutad de la lectura~~!**

**Resubido. No hay cambios en la línea de la historia, solo correcciones.**

* * *

><p>¿Sabéis? Correr en solitario todas las noches de un lado a otro puede resultar agotador y peligroso, ¡pero eso no quita lo divertido que es! En especial si estas "jugando" al gato y al ratón con un grupo de demonios de nivel bajo-medio agresivos y con ganas de pelea.<p>

Sí, los demonios existen, no solo se trata de un montón de metáforas y cuentos para enseñar a la gente a ser buena y todo eso… Los demonios provienen de un mundo paralelo al nuestro llamado Gehena y ellos llaman al nuestro Assiah, se supone que ambos mundos no están conectados entre sí y por tanto no puede haber interacción alguna entre ellos… Pero los demonios no han debido de enterarse porque están en este mundo… Por lo general la mayoría de la gente no puede verles, solo algunos podemos. Por ejemplo si has sido atacado por uno, algún familiar lo es… O tienes poderes especiales, puedes verlos. Aunque no todos los demonios son verdaderamente malvados eso no quita que la inmensa mayoría sean unos enormes gamberros, por decirlo de manera suave.

Y tras esta breve explicación, si me disculpáis tengo que seguir corriendo… estos demonios corren condenadamente deprisa y aunque yo también lo hago ¡prefiero que no me pillen!

Salto por encima del banco, por suerte a esta hora el parque esta totalmente desierto y no tengo que preocuparme de miradas indiscretas, aunque por otra parte ir a parar al único parque de toda la ciudad que tiene las luces estropeadas ya es mala pata. Típico en mí.  
>Miro por encima de mi hombro para vigilar a los goblins que me están siguiendo, están demasiado cerca. Acelerando el paso salto al interior de la fuente que hay en medio de una pequeña plaza, los goblins no son amantes del agua precisamente pero solo los retrasará dos segundos… Por suerte es todo cuanto necesito.<p>

– ¡Aqua hit! – Un breve destello azulado ilumina el agua de la fuente y los chorros cobran vida propia, formando puños de agua que golpean a los goblins con fuerza – Bruja uno, ¡goblins cero!

Sí, soy una bruja.

Los demonios se reagrupan, gruñendo molestos y lanzándose a atacar con las garras por delante.

Posiblemente la última bruja de sangre que quede.

– ¿No habéis tenido bastante eh? Vamos a ver que tal esto – Mis manos se mueven deprisa y señalan hacia la tierra – ¡Terra fist!

Igual que antes pasó con el agua ahora de la tierra salen puños que los golpean y los sujetan. Aprovecho ese momento pasa salir de la fuente, volviendo a correr deprisa. Tengo que buscar una zona iluminada cuanto antes, la luz los debilita y eso me viene a mí de perlas. No quiero acabar con ellos, solo ahuyentarles.

Mientras sigo corriendo estoy atenta por si encuentro una fuente de luz, respirando ya deprisa por todo el rato que llevo corriendo. Puedo escuchar claramente a los goblins detrás de mí, gruñendo y dando rugidos, si siguen haciendo tanto ruido van a atraer a un demonio más grande y eso quiero evitarlo a toda costa.  
>De repente por el rabillo del ojo capto el resplandor de lo que parece una farola, cambio de golpe de dirección, derrapando un poco en el suelo de arena antes de volver a estabilizarme y seguir corriendo. El giro repentino desconcierta a los demonios y algunos tropiezan y caen al suelo. A veces son tan tontos que son adorables.<p>

La luz que he estado siguiendo me lleva hasta un campo de fútbol iluminado por focos, el brillo que emiten es bastante intenso y casi quedo ciega durante un momento por el cambio tan brusco de oscuridad a luz. Un poco a ciegas me voy situando en lo que creo que es el centro del campo.  
>Ya de nuevo pudiendo ver con claridad voy mirando por encima del hombro al tiempo que jadeo por la carrera, viendo a los goblins mantenerse entre las sombras todavía bufando y gruñendo.<br>Apoyo las manos en las caderas mientras les miro sonriendo algo burlona.

–Lo siento chicos, pero se acabó el juego –Empiezo a rebuscar algo en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, sacando una bolsa de caramelos – En compensación aquí tenéis, son con sabor a dulce de leche.

Lanzo la bolsa justo en frente de los goblins, que se agolponan para conseguir algunos de los dulces, les encanta la leche.  
>Mientras ellos toman las golosinas miro la hora en mi móvil; son las cuatro de la mañana… Y tengo que levantarme a las siete… Mierda…<p>

Con un suspiro resignado guardo el teléfono y llevo mi dedo índice y el pulgar a la boca, dando un largo silbido para después quedarme mirando al cielo atenta, hasta que veo algo moviéndose por el aire en dirección hacia mí.

–Oh oh… Ya estamos…

Como siempre que la llamó, mi escoba tiene la mala costumbre de intentar frenar justo en el mismo sitio donde están mis órganos vitales… Hoy intenta entrar en contacto con mi hígado. Me tiré al suelo en el último segundo, evitando lo que sería posiblemente una muerte lenta y dolorosa de forma estúpida. Muy estúpida quiero señalar.

–Eso estuvo cerca… Trasto del demonio –Gruño levemente antes de ponerme en pie y montar en la escoba del mismo modo que si estuviese montando a caballo – A casa.

Siento un leve estremecimiento y un suave temblor en la escoba antes de que esta despegue del suelo y emprenda el vuelo, alejándome más y más del suelo hasta que todo se reduce significativamente de tamaño.

Si bien lo de ir volando en escoba es muy de la Edad Media es lo más práctico que he encontrado para viajar además me gusta por todas las referencias que hay en el folklore popular de los humanos. Además es un medio de transporte mucho más barato y ecológico que cualquier otro y me ahorro el dinero de coger trenes o autobuses.

Cierro los ojos sintiendo el frío aire nocturno golpeándome, un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral y no puedo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. Posiblemente estar al frío y empapada de los pies a la cabeza no sea una buena mezcla pero no me importa, volar de esta manera se siente demasiado bien como para preocuparte por coger un resfriado.  
>Las vistas de la ciudad bajo mis pies son simplemente magníficas por no hablar de que las estrellas se ven mucho más claramente… es simplemente fantástico.<p>

Tras unos veinte minutos de vuelo empiezo a descender, con cuidado de no ser descubierta desmonto de la escoba y me apoyo en la barandilla del balcón de mi cuarto, abriendo silenciosamente la puerta y entrando en el interior, con el mayor de los cuidados al cerrarla tras de mí. Permanezco en silencio y atenta unos instantes, todo en calma… Perfecto, no han descubierto mi salida nocturna.  
>Rápidamente me quito la empapada ropa de calle y me pongo el pijama, luego guardo la escoba bajo la cama, estiro los brazos sobre mi cabeza y me dejo caer hacia atrás echándome en la cama.<p>

Aah mi cama… Mi fantástica y querida cama… No os imagináis lo bien que… …

…

Despertador… deja… de… sonar… ¡YA!... … Mucho mejor…

– Asuka, vamos levanta, vas a llegar tarde. ¡Son las ocho menos cuarto ya!

¿Eh? ¿Llegar tarde? ¿Llegar tarde a qué? ¿Ocho menos cuarto? … Oh, oh.

– ¡¿QUÉ?!

Me levanto de un salto de la cama, corriendo a toda prisa al baño y cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

– ¡¿Por qué no me habéis llamado antes?!

–Lo hemos hecho, pero no había forma de que te levantases… y te has vuelto a cargar el despertador.

Ah sí, me acuerdo de eso… Vagamente la verdad.  
>Regreso deprisa la habitación, vistiéndome dando brincos casi mientras me pongo la falda del uniforme.<p>

–Rosa –gruño entre dientes – ¿Qué hortera pensó que era una buena idea que fueran rosas las faldas del uniforme?

–Jejeje, vamos vamos, no estés tan molesta, yo creo que te sienta bien.

Miro por el rabillo del ojo a mi padre adoptivo mientras le dedico una mirada siniestra.

–Ponte tu la falda y yo los pantalones.

Se ríe alzando las manos en señal de rendición, encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

–No gracias, baja a por algo de desayunar anda. Yo te espero en el coche.

Asiento con la cabeza y bajo deprisa a la planta baja, directa a la cocina.  
>Hoy es mi primer día en el instituto, aunque el curso ya lleva empezado desde hace algunos meses. La razón del cambio de instituto es que el otro en el que estudiaba estaba en tan mal estado que lo han echado abajo, tuvimos suerte de que no se nos cayera encima... Por suerte mi fantástico, e insoportable a ratos, padre adoptivo conoce al director del instituto privado de Vera Cruz y ha conseguido que me admitan.<p>

Ya en la cocina me bebo a toda prisa un vaso de leche, cogiendo un par de tostadas para el camino. Sentada desayunando tranquilamente esta Misaki, mi madre adoptiva, una mujer fantástica que de alguna extraña e incomprensible manera nos soporta a mí y a Hiroku todo el día y la quiero como si fuera mi propia madre. Tiene el pelo negro y largo, con los ojos del mismo color y la piel pálida, la complexión que tiene es bastante delgada, ronda el 1,70 más o menos creo recordar y tiene unos 37 años.  
>–Pásalo bien en la escuela y estudia mucho.<p>

–Gracias, hasta luego mamá –La doy un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de salir de casa e ir al coche.

Son unos quince,veinte minutos en coche lo que se tarda en llegar desde donde vivimos a la esuela, tiempo suficiente para que me ponga nerviosa ante la perspectiva de no conocer a nadie y que voy a ser el mono de feria de la clase por ingresar a estas alturas.

–Relájate, ya verás como enseguida haces amigos.

Le miro por el rabillo del ojo de forma escéptica.

–Te recuerdo que me costó dos años empezar a hablar con los de mi antiguo instituto…

Una gota de sudor le cae por la sien, teniendo la misma sonrisa boba todo el rato.

–… ¡Seguro que haces amigos enseguida!

Le doy un ocho en buenas intenciones y un cuatro en realismo.

Hiroku al igual que Misaki tiene el pelo y los ojos negros, tiene un físico mucho más atlético y es bastante alto, casi 1,85 y aunque se niegue a reconocerlo tiene ya 40 añitos, pero solo llega a los 12 mentales según varios test, realizados por mí pero eso no les quita fiabilidad.  
>Para mí es mi padre, mi hermano mayor y pequeño, mi tío, mi abuelo… es todo en uno y a pesar de que a veces le detesto no puedo negar que le quiero mucho. Pero ni él ni Misake sabe lo que soy realmente.<p>

No sé mucho de mi pasado, mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche y yo estuve en coma casi dos meses, solo puedo recordar desde el momento en el que me desperté en el hospital, a veces algún recuerdo suelto pero nada demasiado revelador.

Entonces tenía solo 8 años y vivíamos en Inglaterra, en la pequeña ciudad de Newbury; mi madre era de procedencia inglesa mientras que mi padre era de origen japonés, de ahí que mi nombre y mi primer apellido sean japoneses mientras que mi apariencia es europea: el pelo castaño claro hasta los hombros y el flequillo cubriendo parcialmente mis ojos además de enmarcar mi rostro con un par de mechones más largos de color algo más claro; los ojos de color gris; mi tono de piel es pálido pero sin exagerar y soy algo más alta que las chicas de mi edad, 1,70, además de estar más desarrollada físicamente.

Tras el accidente me quedé sola y sin familia que pudiera hacerse cargo de mí. Hiroku era muy buen amigo de mi padre y decidió hacerse cargo de mí ya que no había nadie más. El cambio de país fue bastante complejo y perdí un año entero de colegio para aprender el idioma, por eso soy siempre un año mayor que el resto de la clase.

Durante un tiempo todo fue muy bien, pero entonces cuando cumplí los doce años mis poderes despertaron y empecé a ver demonios… Estaba realmente asustada, no sabía como controlar mis poderes ni que hacer, así que tuve que aprender usando el clásico pero eficaz método de "ensayo y error"… Aprovecho este espacio para señalar que los errores duelen, y mucho.

–Ya hemos llegado.

Miro por la ventanilla, asombrándome de lo enorme que se ve el complejo entero.

–Wow, no me extraña que sea privada… Tiene que costar un pastón la matrícula… –Le miro de reojo – ¿En serio puedo venir aquí?  
>–Sí no te preocupes, ya te he dicho que el director es amigo mío y no hay problema alguno con que vengas aquí.<p>

Apaga el motor del coche y ambos salimos. Hiroku me despide y me da las indicaciones necesarias para moverme por el interior de la escuela.

Primero tengo que ir a ver al director para que me asigne una clase.  
>Por el camino voy mirando con curiosidad el interior del sitio y a los alumnos, algunos se quedan mirándome con curiosidad y otros ni se dan cuenta; tras un par de minutos llego hasta unas grandes puertas de roble, llamo un par de veces esperando luego permiso para entrar.<p>

–Adelante.

Entro, la oficina es todavía más llamativa que el exterior del sitio, esta llena de cosas y no de cualquier tipo, sino cosas de anime, manga y demás, también hay un par de sillones enormes con una pequeña mesita para el té.  
>El director estaba sentado en una gran butaca detrás del escritorio de caoba. Pintoresco es lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza viendo al estrafalario personaje que dirige el instituto. Pero enseguida noto que hay algo más…<p>

–Ah bienvenida señorita Kano al instituto de Vera Cruz, soy Johann Fausto Quinto.

Este tipo no es lo que parece…

–Encantada – hago una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza –Gracias por admitirme aunque el curso este empezado.

–No hay de qué, Hiroku me ha hablado muy bien de ti –Tiene una sonrisa extraña, como si hubiese un chiste privado tras esa frase – Te acompañaré a tu clase.

Asiento en silencio con la cabeza, acompañando al director por los pasillos.

Mi sentido de bruja esta en alerta máxima, esto me ocurre cuando noto algo sobrenatural cerca… Y este tipo prácticamente lleva un cartel luminoso que dice "No soy humano".

–Mirar fijamente es de mala educación querida.

Mis mejillas se sonrojan un poco y miro de nuevo al frente, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

–Lo siento.

–Aquí es, la clase 202… Estoy seguro de que harás buenas migas aquí.  
>Le miro de reojo arqueando una ceja con curiosidad mientras abre la puerta y me invita a pasar dentro.<br>Miro el interior de la clase, sujetando bien mi mochila volviendo a ponerme nerviosa sin remedio alguno.

–Aquí le traigo a la nueva alumna profesor, se la encargo.

–Claro director. Por favor preséntate a la clase.

Miro algo incómoda hacia el suelo, con la cara cada vez más roja por ser el centro de atención.

–Hola, soy Kano Asuka, encantada…

–Bien, siéntate en el hueco libre que hay al lado de Okumura.

Alzo un poco la vista, fijándome en el sitio que dice asintiendo y yendo a sentarme, evitando el contacto visual con nadie sentándome y sacando un cuaderno y el estuche.

–Hola, me llamo Rin, encantado.

Miro al chico que esta a mi lado, sonriéndole un poco, asintiendo con la cabeza.

¿Hu? … También… También tiene algo raro, no sé que es, pero tengo una sensación similar a la que tenía antes con el director… ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Las clases han ido con normalidad y ahora estoy en el recreo, con las prisas por salir de casa me he dejado el almuerzo, no tengo dinero para comida y tengo hambreee.  
>No puedo pensar con estos calambres en el estómago. Lo que daría por tener aunque fuera una bolsa pequeña de papitas.<p>

En medio de mi sufrimiento recuerdo de nuevo la sensación rara que he tenido antes, también acordándome de que Rin tiene un gemelo, aunque no se parecen mucho y él también desprende la misma "esencia" que el otro… Me pregunto qué serán en realidad…  
>Saco un pequeño espejo de mano y lo uso para ver mis ojos, siguen grises, eso es bueno. Los ojos de las brujas aparentemente cambian de color cuando hay criaturas sobrenaturales cerca… O al menos eso me han comentado un par de demonios menores, pero nunca he tenido ocasión de comprobarlo y quizás fuera solo una broma tonta.<br>Suspiro y vuelvo a guardar el espejo en el bolsillo, escuchando mi estómago rugir como si tuviera un león dentro al que lo están devorando un montón de pirañas. De repente empiezo a captar un olor verdaderamente delicioso y como un autómata me pongo en pie y voy siguiendo el rastro. El olor me lleva hasta los hermanos Okumura y un par de personas más, me quedo mirándoles a unos pasos de distancia… Parece que están pasando un buen rato, mejor no les molesto así que me voy girando disimuladamente para irme.

–Ey, hola Asuka –Miro hacia Rin, que en ese momento esta llevándose un trozo de tortilla a la boca – ¿Quieres sentarte a comer con nosotros?  
>–… No gracias… No he traído comida –comento con cara de circunstancias, mirando hacia otro lado recordándome lo muy despistada que soy a veces.<p>

–No te preocupes –Contesta Yukio, ofreciéndome un bento – Me han preparado comida y no quiero desperdiciarla, puedes quedártela si quieres.

Tengo demasiada hambre para rechazar esa oferta así que no me lo pienso y cojo el bento, sonriendo agradecida.

–Gracias. – Me siento con ellos, mirando al resto – Soy Kano Asuka, encantada.

–Mucho gusto, yo soy Moriyama Shiemi –Contesta una alegre chica rubia – Ellos son Ryuji Suguro, Renzo Shima y Konekomaru Miwa.

Me saludan y yo les devuelvo el saludo, sonriendo un poco mientras ataco despiadadamente la comida, esta realmente rica y no solo lo digo por el hambre.

–Está delicioso.

–Gracias, lo he preparado yo –Alardea Rin con una sonrisa autosuficiente en la cara.

–Es lo único que sabe hacer bien en realidad –Comenta su hermano son una amable sonrisa, sin mirar al aludido mientras este lo mira molesto y sonrojándose violentamente por el comentario.

Me río divertida por la pequeña discusión que empieza entre ambos, parece que es común este tipo de actuaciones por parte de los gemelos y los demás también se ríen mirándoles, acostumbrados.  
>Es agradable este ambiente, a pesar de la sensación rara que tengo todavía.<p>

Alzo la mirada hacia el cielo, esta empezando a nublarse, posiblemente llueva.

–¿Te falta mucho para llegar? Esta lloviendo y no he traído paraguas.

–Tranquila Asuka, estaré allí en unos minutos.

–Está bien, ten cuidado con el coche.

Suelto un suspiro, colgando el teléfono y guardándomelo de nuevo el la chaqueta. Al final ha empezado a llover, ¡y de qué manera! El hombre del tiempo es un mentiroso, no dijo nada de que hoy habría una lluvia tan fuerte.

Me siento en las escaleras esperando, Hiroku ha dicho que solo iba a tardar unos minutos… Espero que sea así…

–Mmh… Mi estómago…  
>Llevo una mano a mi tripa, me ha empezado a molestar, es como si tuviese un nudo, avisándome de que va a ocurrir algo pero no sé el qué. Estoy nerviosa, cada vez va siendo peor… Cuanto antes llegue a casa mejor...<br>Miro por encima del hombro a una de las ventanas, entrecerrando los ojos al reconocer la figura del director asomado por una de estas y mirándome diría yo. Me pone los pelos de punta… La sonrisa que tiene… Es como si supiese lo que esta por pasar… Desvió la mirada, incómoda y más nerviosa todavía que antes.

A los pocos minutos veo por fin llegar el coche y sonrío aliviada, cogiendo mi mochila y yendo deprisa al interior.

–Hola, hace un tiempo de perros.

–Si, ¿qué tal ha ido tu primer día? ¿Has hecho amigos?  
>–No exactamente, pero he hablado con algunos chicos y me he sentado en el recreo a comer con un grupo también.<p>

–Me alegra oírlo –Me revuelve un poco el pelo con la mano – Vamos a casa, mamá ha dicho que iba a preparar sukiyaki para cenar.

Con solo oír eso se me hace la boca agua, hace tanto que no lo tomo y esta tan delicioso...  
>De repente el coche recibe un fuerte empujón por el lateral y Hiroku tiene que dar un volantazo para intentar recuperar el control. Yo doy un grito sorprendida y aferrándome con fuerza al asiento por eso, asustada.<p>

Captó por el rabillo del ojo un movimiento y miro por la ventanilla. Un demonio con aspecto de toro, aunque esta todo descompuesto y podrido, esta embistiendo el coche. De nuevo embiste, haciendo que Hiroku pierda el control y el coche se estampa en la barrera, por suerte el golpe no ha sido fuerte, aunque el airbag casi me ahoga y me cuesta quitármelo de la cara para poder respirar.

–¡Mierda! Asuka quédate en el coche. –Veo como abre la puerta de una patada, aparta el airbag como puede y saca una pistola de la chaqueta – No salgas, ¿entendido?  
>Espera… ¿Puede verlo? ¿Puede ver a los demonios como yo? ¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!<br>–S-si… P-pero…  
>–Te responderé más tarde, descuida –Sale del coche disparando al toro y llamando su atención para alejarlo del coche.<br>Permanezco quieta en el asiento, sin poder hacer nada más que quedarme mirando como una niña asustada como Hiroku se enfrenta al toro; pero enseguida se le suman otros animales… Están llegando demasiados el solo no va a poder… Tengo que hacer algo…  
>Salgo del coche yo también, subiéndome al techo de este.<br>–¡TERRA STAKES! –Mis manos y todo mi cuerpo brillan de color verde unos segundos mientras el suelo tiembla brevemente y de este salen afiladas estacas de piedra que atraviesan a los animales.

Las criaturas que quedan dirigen su atención hacia mí, incluido Hiroku que me mira aunque no parece realmente sorprendido de lo que acabo de hacer… Eso es muy raro.

–Ah, pequeña bruja… Por fin doy contigo... –Empiezan a salir multitud de hullas, formando un círculo que roda la zona en la que estamos, la voz suena cavernosa, ronca y muy… Cruel – Pensaba que al final tus poderes no iban a despertar nunca, pero mira por donde, solo había darte un pequeño empujón…

– ¡¿Quién eres?!

–Mi nombre es Asderel…

De entre la marabunta de hullas sale un hombre joven alto y delgado, con la piel de color muy blanca, casi grisácea; el pelo largo y revuelto de color negro por el que sobresalen las dos picudas orejas de demonio; de su cabeza también salen dos cuernos de carnero de color gris como su piel; sus ojos de color dorado brillan en la oscuridad sin que se distinga iris alguno en estos, dos fríos cristales sin alma; su vestimenta consiste en ropa de color negro rota por todas partes que deja a la vista horribles heridas de las que supura sangre de color muy oscura.

Trago saliva, no tengo idea de que nivel pueda ocupar en la jerarquía del infierno pero si tiene forma humana quiere decir que no es de nivel bajo precisamente…

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? –Pregunto con un hilo de voz, intentando mantenerme firme y no echar a temblar – ¿Por qué nos atacas?

–Porque me lo han ordenado, brujita.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver Astaroth con mi hija? –Hiroku apunta al demonio con su arma, con una expresión seria que jamás le he visto antes – ¿Por qué quiere matarla?

El demonio suelta una risotada seca, mirándole mientras esboza una sonrisa siniestra que deja al descubierto sus dientes afilados como los de un tiburón.

–Mi amo Astaroth no tiene nada que ver en esto.

–¿Entonces quién?

–Lo siento, exorcista, pero no puedo hablar de ello –Antes de que ninguno de los dos podamos hacer nada golpea con la rodilla en el estómago a Hiroku, lanzándolo un par de metros por los aires – Y ahora déjame hacer mi trabajo, insecto…

–¡Papá! –bajo del coche de un salto, corriendo hacia él.

A mitad del camino el grueso y férreo brazo del demonio me sujeta, tirándome de espaldas al suelo con la misma facilidad con la que un niño tira una piedrecita al agua.  
>Durante unos segundos me quedo sin aire por el dolor del golpe y encajada en el suelo, este se ha quebrado, quedando con mi silueta por el resultado del brutal golpe. Toso con fuerza, intentando incorporarme pero estoy demasiado dolorida y veo lucecitas de colores ante mis ojos por el dolor.<p>

–No es mi estilo pero seré compasivo y te daré una muerte rápida –Mientras habla sus uñas se convierten en afiladas garras – Aunque es una lástima, esperaba que dieses algo más de juego.  
>Esta a punto de clavarme las garras en el pecho cuando un disparo resuena.<br>Veo a cámara lenta como la bala atraviesa la mano del demonio, dejando un agujero sangrante en el centro de la palma.

El tiempo regresa a su velocidad normal y ambos miramos al adulto, que se ha levantado con algo de dificultad y apunta al demonio de nuevo.

–Aléjate de ella…  
>–Tsk… Jodido humano, ¿vas a darme problemas verdad? Entonces tú irás primero.<p>

Mueve la mano y un enjambre de hullas me retienen sujeta al suelo, un hulla no es problema alguno pero tantos como estos apenas puedo moverme.

Desde mi posición puedo ver el coche estrellado contra el muro… Dios… Esto me recuerda tanto a cuando murieron mis padres… También llovía… Había mucha niebla oscura alrededor…

Hiroku lucha con todas sus fuerzas, pero Asderel es demasiado rápido y fuerte, las balas muchas veces le pasan rozando. Hiroku apenas tiene tiempo para esquivar las mortales garras y su sangre salpica el suelo mojado. A este paso… Va a…

¡Tengo que ayudarle! ¡No quiero perder a otro padre! ¡No puedo perderlo de esta forma, sin yo hacer nada!

Veo como la garra atraviesa el hombro derecho de Hiroku, haciéndole gritar de dolor y clava la rodilla en el suelo sujetándose el hombro herido, respirando con fuerza.

Mi cabeza trabaja a toda velocidad pensando alguna manera de derrotar a Asderel y salvar a mi padre adoptivo… Mis poderes son demasiado débiles para que le afecten, necesito más poder… Un poder mayor…

El poder de uno de los Reyes.

Desde la antigüedad las brujas hemos invocado a poderosos demonios para que nos sirviesen a cambio de algo que ellos deseasen de este mundo. Es mi única solución ahora mismo.

Astaroth no puede ser, no movería un dedo tratándose de uno de sus siervos… Tiene que ser otro de los ocho, ¿pero cual? No sé bien sus nombres y no puedo arriesgarme a fallar… Demonios, si tan solo pudiera acordarme de otro… Si hubiera algún goblin al que preguntar… ¡Un momento! … ¡Los goblin!… Los goblins con los que "jugué" ayer, ellos están a las órdenes de Amaimon… El Rey de la tierra… Él será el demonio que llame.

A partir de este segundo mi cuerpo empieza a funcionar por sí solo, no necesita aprender el rito, ya lo sabe, esta en mi, el conocimiento de mis antepasadas esta ya dentro mío, nunca he tenido que aprenderlo, solo tengo que recordarlo y controlarlo. Pero esta vez mi poder tiene que controlarme a mí para salvar a mi padre.

Solo necesito los ingredientes adecuados para llamarle.  
>Sangre de demonio.<br>Los hullas encima mío siguen sujetándome, por suerte para mí, concentro una gran cantidad de energía antes de conjurar el viento, que los sujeta y comprime cada vez más y más hasta que explotan por la presión, empapando el suelo y a mí con su sangre.  
>Un círculo de invocación.<p>

De rodillas en el suelo muevo mis manos, todavía invocando el poder del viento para dibujar un pentagrama delante de mí, un portal artificial al Gehena que permitirá a mi invocación entrar a Assiah.

Sangre de bruja.

No miro, no necesito hacerlo, mi mano aferra un trozo de asfalto lo suficientemente afilado como para cortar y sin temblar ni vacilar hago un largo corte en la palma de mi mano, dejando caer la sangre al interior del pentagrama, que empieza a emitir un suave resplandor.

El hechizo.

–Señor que moras en lo profundo del abismo, rompe las cadenas que te atan al averno, atraviesa el tiempo y el espacio, acude a mi llamada y dame tu poder para lograr mi empresa.

Y el nombre del demonio.

–¡Amaimon, Rey de la tierra yo te invoco!

El pentagrama brilla cada vez con más fuerza, tanta que me ciega, incluso a los otros dos. Y el círculo de hullas se amplia por el miedo que sienten a la luz.

Entonces un rayo cae justo al centro del dibujo y la tierra empieza a temblar. El centro del círculo de invocación se quiebra y de las grietas surgen destellos de color verde. En el aire flota un coro de voces fantasmales recitando una y otra vez el nombre del demonio.

Otro rayo cae de nuevo, la luz es tan intensa que es como si me hubiese quedado ciega a pesar de haberme cubierto los ojos con los brazos para protegerlos. Desde donde estoy oigo el rugido de Asderel, imposibilitado para ver.

Entonces la luz se apaga y todo queda inmóvil, incluso la lluvia se detiene. Apenas me atrevo a abrir mis ojos y cuando lo hago…

Ahí está.

Le he invocado. El hechizo a funcionado…

El demonio al que llaman "el Rey de la tierra"

Amaimon.


	2. Chapter 2

Amaimon.

El Rey de la tierra.

Uno de los ocho Reyes del infierno, hijo de Satanás.  
>Uno de los demonios más fuerte de todo el Gehena.<p>

Y él esta aquí, le he invocado.

–Vaya… Hacía mucho que nadie me invocaba… –El demonio de pelo verde miró con expresión aburrida a su alrededor fijándose en el otro demonio– Ah, hola Asderel.

El susodicho se limita a mirarle sorprendido y luego me mira a mí con los ojos llameantes de ira. Amaimon sigue su mirada y se da cuenta por primera vez de que estoy ahí.

–¿Has sido tu quien me ha llamado, bruja?

Asiento con la cabeza, todavía sin terminar de creerme que realmente lo haya hecho y haya funcionado. La cabeza me da vueltas por toda la tensión del momento, apenas pudiendo responder con algo de voz.

–Sí… Tengo algo que pedirte…

–¡Asuka no! –Escucho gritar a Hiroku desde su posición – ¡No pactes con un demonio!

Me encantaría no tener que recurrir a esto, pero no puedo hacerte caso esta vez.

El demonio de pelo verde ladea un poco la cabeza, mirándome con expresión algo aburrida todavía, en espera de mi petición.

–Quiero que derrotes a Asderel, a cambio te daré aquello que desees…

Empieza a sonreír, una mueca peligrosa más bien, exhibiendo todos sus colmillos.

–Bien, estaba algo aburrido en casa de todos modos.

Se gira hacia el otro demonio y se lanza a atacarle. Asderel esquiva el golpe tan rápido como es capaz, pero Amaimon es mucho más rápido y le acierta un derechazo en la mandíbula que lo manda hacia arriba.  
>Mientras ambos combaten Hiroku llega hasta mi lado y tira de mí para que nos alejemos de ambos.<p>

–¿Asuka estas bien? –me mira preocupado, revisándome las heridas– No tienes ni idea del lío en el que te acabas de meter, ¿en qué estabas pensando?  
>Parece más preocupado que enfadado.<p>

–Yo… Solo quería algo que venciese a Asderel…

–Está bien, tranquila… -Mira hacia la pelea.

Amaimon ríe entusiasmado como un niño pequeño mientras ataca y recibe contraataques. Asderel en cambio permanece serio y tiene serios problemas para mantenerse al nivel del otro.  
>Ambos intentan propinarse un potente puñetazo al mismo tiempo y sus puños chocan, la potencia del golpe es de tal magnitud que crea una ola expansiva que nos hace tambalearnos a Hiroku y a mí.<br>El demonio de pelo oscuro se aparta varios metros del otro, gruñendo y mirándome enfadado, mueve la mano convocando de nuevo a los animales muertos de antes para que nos ataquen mientras él sigue peleando con el otro demonio.  
>Hiroku saca la pistola y me pone detrás de él empezando a disparar a los demonios.<br>– Asuka necesito que me eches una mano.  
>–S-si… –Asiento con la cabeza, intentando concentrarme para atacar a los demonios con mis conjuros.<p>

Un perro esquiva el ataque y se abalanza sobre nosotros justo cuando mi padre no puede dispararle. No tengo tiempo para lanzar un hechizo así que opto por un golpe físico directo.  
>Me quedo de piedra viendo la parábola que hace el animal en el aire mientras se descompone un poco más por la fuerza del golpe. ¿Desde cuando tengo tanta fuerza?<p>

– Las brujas son entre tres y siete veces más fuertes que los humanos, si se acercan demasiado golpéales, te lo encargo –Me aclara de espaldas a mí recargando las balas y cogiendo lo que parece una especie de walkie-talkie – Enviad un par de unidades, hay un círculo inmenso de hullas alrededor, estamos a 15 kilómetros de la escuela. Cambio y corto.

– ¿A quien has llamado? –Pregunto confusa viéndole.

– A otros exorcistas –Vuelve a disparar.

Estoy a punto de abrir la boca para preguntar otra vez cuando el sonido del asfalto rompiéndose llama mi atención.  
>La risa entre maniática y alegre de Amaimon resuena por encima del ruido de las balas y los otros demonios. Ha hecho un gran cráter en el suelo con el puño en uno de sus ataques al contrario pero este lo ha conseguido esquivar. Trago saliva viéndoles combatir todavía, no sé si habré hecho bien en convocar al Rey de la tierra pero desde luego esta dándole una verdadera paliza al otro.<p>

– Vaya vaya, no esperaba encontrarme con este espectáculo.  
>Todos nos giramos hacia la voz, Johann Fausto esta cómodamente sentado encima de una gran butaca rosa que esta levitando por encima de nosotros, contemplando la escena.<p>

– Ah hermano, no esperaba verte aún – Comenta Amaimon con una expresión neutra.

Un segundo… ¿Hermano?

– Lord Mephistopheles – Murmura Asderel con una nota de respeto en su voz.

¿¡Mephistopheles!? ¿¡El Rey demonio?! ¿¡El Rey de la mentira?!

– Me gusta más Mephisto Pheles –Dice con una sonrisa socarrona bailando en su rostro y deja de prestar atención a los demonios para fijarse en Hiroku y en mí – Pensaba que habías dicho que sus poderes estaban inactivos, pero no importa, sin duda esto va a ser muy interesante. Los demás exorcistas están al otro lado del muro de hullas, empezando a abrirse paso.

Con un gruñido ronco Asderel se aparta de Amaimon, dirigiéndonos un vistazo molesto.

– Ya seguiremos con esto en otra ocasión.  
>Y desaparece envuelto en humo, al irse la mayoría de los animales caen al suelo inertes.<p>

Suspiro aliviada, dejándome caer de rodillas al suelo cerrando los ojos. Se acabó, menos mal, todo ha ido bien. Dentro de todo lo que ha ocurrido vaya.

Cuando abro los ojos doy un respingo sobresaltada, Amaimon se ha acercado a mí tanto que tengo su cara prácticamente pegada a la mía.

– El pacto.

– ¿Eh?  
>– Todavía no he derrotado a Asderel, ha huido, así que hasta que el pacto sea cumplido he de permanecer cerca de ti –comenta con voz monótona- Así que tenemos que enlazarnos para que pueda quedarme en Assiah hasta que cumpla tu deseo.<br>Hiroku esta a punto de intervenir pero Mephisto le hace un gesto para que permanezca en silencio.

–E-está bien… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?  
>Saca una piruleta de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y se la lleva a los labios, dando una suave lamida y haciéndose un corte en la mano con una de sus largas y afiladas uñas.<br>–Tu mano.  
>Le ofrezco la mano que tiene la palma herida todavía y apoya su herida contra la mía, dejando que nuestras sangres se mezclen.<p>

–Hasta que el trato no este cumplido o la vida deje tu cuerpo –Esa parte no me gusta nada – Permaneceré en este mundo como tu familiar, ¿me aceptas como tal, bruja?

Más bien parece que me este pidiendo la mano…

–Ahora tienes que decir "Si, te acepto como mi familiar, Amaimon, Rey de la tierra" –susurra Mephisto, no puedo verle pero suena como si estuviese realmente emocionado.

–Si, te acepto como mi familiar, Amaimon, Rey de la tierra.

Nuestras manos emiten un breve resplandor y siento como si me estuviesen marcando con un hierro al rojo vivo. Chillo de dolor y trato de apartar la mano pero Amaimon la sujeta sin dificultad y evita que me aleje.

En el dorso de mi mano empieza a grabarse un pentagrama similar al de invocación, pero en el centro de este se forma un círculo; alrededor de este empiezan a surgir letras, me cuesta pero consigo entender que pone Amaimon; en el centro del círculo se dibuja lo que parece ser su símbolo, un árbol cuyas ramas y raíces se entremezclan por los laterales del tronco y en el centro del tronco un triángulo bocabajo con una raya justo a la mitad.  
>Respiro deprisa por el dolor, viendo la marca que ha aparecido y me fijo en su mano, a pesar del guante puedo ver que también tiene un símbolo como el mío pero en lugar de su nombre esta el mío y en el interior del círculo hay una estrella de diez puntas y en el centro un pequeño círculo negro por completo.<p>

Miro ambos símbolos sorprendida y giro la cabeza para ver a Mephisto aplaudir.

–Bien bien, un pacto precioso, hacía mucho que no presenciaba el pacto con una bruja.  
>Vuelvo a mirar la marca de mi mano, me escuece a horrores pero aún así me siento bastante más relajada ahora que sé que en caso de que Asderel regrese Amaimon va a estar cerca. Resulta casi irónico que me sienta más segura con un demonio un millar de veces más peligroso que el que quiere matarme en sí.<p>

A los pocos minutos los exorcistas ya han llegado hasta donde estamos nosotros, deshaciéndose de la barrera de huyas. Dos médicos vienen a revisarnos a mi padre y a mí.

– ¿Asuka?  
>Abro los ojos sorprendida reconociendo a los gemelos Okumura, Yukio con el uniforme de exorcista.<br>– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado? –Rin se acerca unos pasos pero de golpe se detiene – ¿¡Tú?! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí, cabrón?! ¡Tú estabas muerto!  
>Los ojos de Rin brillan con rabia y gruñe amenazante, dejando ver sus afilados colmillos. Esta mirando a Amaimon, que se dedica a desenvolver otra piruleta antes de llevarla con parsimonia a su boca, sin prestar gran atención a Rin. Creo que solo le prestaría verdadera atención si estuviera recubierto de caramelo.<p>

– Hola hermano pequeño –Venga ya, ¿estos dos también? Satanás eres peor que Zeus– Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos… No has crecido nada.

Rin se pone rojo, gruñendo más todavía.

– ¡Sí he crecido, imbécil! ¡Ahora mido 3 centímetros más! –Se queda mirándole fijándose de repente en su altura – … ¡¿Por qué te has vuelto tan alto?! ¡Eras más enano que yo!

¿De verdad Rin esta gritándole por eso...? ¡Chico céntrate! ¡Qué se supone que estás emparentado con dos Reyes del Infierno!  
>–He crecido 8 centímetros –cComenta mientras sigue lamiendo su carmaelo –Sigues siendo tan poco interesante como antes.<p>

– ¿¡Qué has dicho cabeza de brócoli?!

Mientras ellos dos discuten, cual pareja de recién casados he de comentar, me acerco a Yukio.

– ¿Se puede saber que les pasa? ¿De qué se conocen? Y ¿Qué es eso de que sois hermanos?  
>– Oh, es una larga historia la verdad… –Sonríe algo azorado, colocándose bien las gafas– Y… Somos solo medio hermanos únicamente, verás mi hermano y yo somos…<br>No le da tiempo a terminar la frase pues en ese momento Rin desenvaina una katana y de él y de Yukio empiezan a salir llamas azules, sus orejas se alargan y sus ojos cambian volviéndose más demoníacos.

Ah genial… las llamas azules son el símbolo inequívoco de Satanás, de ahí su parentesco con los otros dos elementos, por eso también notaba algo raro en ellos… Yupi, vaya día de demonios que llevo… Chiste fácil.  
>Dirigimos nuestra atención a los otros dos que parece que van a ponerse a pelear de un momento a otro, Mephisto se ríe y se pone entre ambos.<p>

– No no, hermanitos, tenéis que llevaros bien… Asuka, -Qué mal suena ese tonito con el que me está llamando- Como Amaimon va a estar por aquí una temporada… ¿puedes hacer algo para evitar que esto pase?

Evidentemente esta hablando de que haga un pacto menor para asegurarme de que Amaimon se porte bien… ¿Pero que le ofrezco a cambio?  
>Me rasco la nuca suspirando un poco.<p>

–Esta bien… –Carraspeo un poco e intento sonar más autoritaria – Amaimon, durante el tiempo que estés en Assiah quiero que evites pelearte con Rin Okumura, bajo ningún pretexto puedes atacarle o atentar contra su vida e integridad física.

El demonio peliverde me mira de nuevo con la que parece ser su cara por defecto y muerde el caramelo, mordisqueando también el palo de este.

– ¿Qué me ofreces a cambio?

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Espero que sea algo accesible… Aunque siempre puedo convencerle amenazándole en bañarle con agua bendita, eso seguro que le molesta al menos.

Se queda pensativo, mordiéndose unos segundos la uña del pulgar. Ahora cambiando su expresión a una aún más ausente, deliberando consigo mismo por un par de minutos hasta que se decide.

– Ya sé… A cambio tendrás que ser mi mascota.

–. . . . . ¿C-Como? –Siento que me da un pequeño tic en la ceja – ¿E-estas de broma?

-No, puesto que perdí a mi Behemoth estoy sin mascota… Serías una buena mascota.

No sé si partirle la cara de un único bofetón o ir saltándole los dientes uno a uno.

– ¡No voy a ser tu mascota!

– Entonces no hay trato –Se encoge de hombros y se gira para volver a por Rin.

… Mierda… Esta me la va a pagar muy cara…

– ¡Esta bien! –Gruño con la cara roja de la vergüenza y del enfado – Acepto el trato.

Tanto Rin como Yukio me miran como si estuviese loca, que en parte sí, en cambio Mephisto sonríe divertidísimo y por suerte Hiroku no esta cerca, no me gustaría nada que me oyese decir esto…

–Maestro.

– ¿Cómo? –Le miro confundida.

– Tienes que llamarme maestro o amo a partir de ahora –comenta con un nuevo caramelo en la boca, ¿no se cansa nunca de los caramelos? – Así es como tiene que referirse una mascota a su amo.

Amo le comunico que estoy a punto de arrancarte el pincho que tiene en la cabeza e introducírselo en el ojo de la forma más dolorosa posible.

– Bien… maestro.

Como consiga agua bendita te la voy a hacer tragar capullo…

Tras varios minutos estábamos el demonio de los caramelos alias Amaimon, los hermanos Okumura, Hiroku y yo en el despacho de Mephisto, este incluido.

– En vista de tus habilidades, ¿te gustaría recibir entrenamiento como exorcista? Podría serte de ayuda para defenderte y además… Podría venirte bien para tus propios poderes.

La verdad no parece mala idea, así que ¿por qué no?  
>– Está bien, puedo hacerlo.<p>

– Excelente; lo siguiente es que sería mejor que te quedases en la residencia, de ese modo estarías protegida por la barrera de la escuela… Por no hablar que podré mantener vigilado a mi querido hermano menor. Puedes compartir la residencia con los gemelos, ellos te ayudaran a integrarte…

Miro de reojo a Hiroku, realmente no me hace especial ilusión la idea, pero creo que es lo mejor. Hiroku se fija en mi mirada y me sonríe cariñosamente, dándome unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

– No te preocupes, yo vendré a menudo a verte y puedes venir los fines de semana casa para ver a mamá.

– Mmh... Está bien, pero tendré que traer mis cosas.

– El traslado de tus pertenencias ya esta resuelto querida –Comenta con una alegre sonrisa mientras se sirve un té – Ahora todos a descansar, tus clases de exorcista empiezan mañana, da tu mejor esfuerzo para llegar al nivel de los demás.

Asiento un poco con la cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo algo incómoda con el cambio tan repentino. Y además estoy tan cansada que ni quiero saber como ha traído mis cosas ni nada.  
>Vamos saliendo todos del despacho, excepto mi padre que se detiene unos segundos a hablar con el director del instituto, aunque no llego a oír nada de lo que dicen.<p>

Los gemelos nos llevan al demonio y a mí hasta la residencia; Yukio va hablándome sobre las clases de exorcista tranquilamente mientras que Rin no pierde de vista a Amaimon, mirándole bastante mal aunque este como tiene prohibido pelearse con él le ignora cosa que mosquea todavía más a Rin.  
>–Maldito brócoli…<br>Yukio suspira, dándome una mirada de disculpa por esto.

– Lo siento, pero Rin… Le cuesta controlarse.

–No pasa nada, ahora mismo siento algo parecido a lo que siente él –Ganas de darle una patada en el culo al peliverde y mandarlo de regreso a Gehena.

– Bien, ya hemos llegado, aquí es donde vivimos mi hermano y yo.

Miro el edificio, esta un poco viejo y destartalado, pero bueno, supongo que no esta mal.

Mis tripas empiezan a gruñir, con todo esto todavía no he cenado y tengo hambre…¡Y me estoy perdiendo el sukiyaki de mamá! Dos cascaditas empiezan a caer de mis ojos por esto y en mi fuero interno empiezo a clamar a los cuatro vientos la gran y enorme desdicha que siento en mi ser por mi desgracia personal de no poder comer tan delicioso manjar.

– ¿Vamos a cenar? Nosotros todavía no hemos cenado tampoco.  
>La voz de uno de los gemelos me saca de mi dilema personal y les presto atención.<p>

– Mhm, esta bien vamos, te presentaremos a Ukobach, es el familiar de Lord Mephisto –Explica Yukio

Vale, eso me preocupa un poco…

Entramos en el interior del edificio y me llevan hasta el comedor que hay en la planta baja. Dentro de la pequeña cocina distingo a un pequeño demonio rosado que esta muy centrado cocinando.

–Ey Ukobach –Saluda Rin apoyándose en la encimera – A partir de hoy tienes que preparar comida para uno más.

¿Uno?... Creo que ignorar tanto a Amaimon no puede ser bueno… Pero como el señalado no protesta me relajo un poco.  
>El pequeño demonio deja de cocinar para asomarse a mirar, saludándome con una mano y luego quedándose mirando a Amaimon sorprendido, mira a Rin con curiosidad.<p>

– "¿Por qué el señor Amaimon esta aquí?"  
>– Bueno, el es mi familiar ahora –Aclaro yo, por suerte entiendo perfectamente a los demonios cuando hablan – Así que ¿podrías preparar algo de comer también para él por favor? ¡Ah! Soy Asuka por cierto, encantada de conocerte.<p>

El pequeño demonio asiente con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco antes de volver a su tarea en la cocina. Jeje es muy cuco.

Los gemelos y yo nos sentamos mientras a esperar.  
>– Esto es bastante aburrido, pensaba que tratándose de una bruja sería más interesante…<br>Venga, ¿a que no adivináis quien lo ha dicho? Bingo, el único demonio con cara de ir sin dormir desde hace dos semanas.

Le miro con algo de fastidio.

– Solo te invoqué porque era una situación crítica, "maestro" –Gruño enfurruñada – En una situación normal no se me habría ocurrido nunca llamar a un demonio como tú.

– Esto… Asuka ¿por qué no nos hablas más de tus poderes? –Comenta Yukio de forma conciliadora, prefiriendo evitar discusiones – La verdad es que tengo curiosidad.

– Mmh… Bueno solo soy una novata, pero de momento puedo manipular la tierra, el agua, el aire y el fuego a voluntad, todo lo que tengo que hacer es visualizar en mi cabeza el efecto que quiero que tenga por ejemplo si quiero que sea un hechizo que afecte a una zona más amplia tengo que imaginarme el conjuro afectando la zona que quiero y lo mismo si quiero focalizarlo en un único punto.  
>En sí es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo porque requiere una gran concentración mental y despistarse o no llegar a visualizar bien el lugar o el efecto puede tener consecuencias realmente nefastas.<p>

– Vaya, ¡que guay! ¿Y puedes transformar a la gente en animales o volar en escoba? –consulta Rin con evidente interés.

– Nunca he probado a convertir a nadie en animal… No he tenido oportunidad de ello – Pero mentiría si dijera que no lo he pensado más de una vez… Hola profe de mates - En cambio se me da muy bien volar, luego puedo enseñaros como lo hago si queréis.

– ¡Claro!

Veo como un gato negro y blanco con dos colas se sube al regazo de Rin.

– Hola Kuro, mira vamos a presentarte a Asuka, va a vivir con nosotros.  
>El gato se asoma por encima de la mesa, mirándome con curiosidad y olfateando un poco… Que mono. Creo que voy a terminar abrazando a Ukobach y a Kuro como si fueran peluches…<p>

–Hola Kuro, soy Asuka, encantada –Le saludo sonriendo.

– "Hola… hueles bien" –Murmura subiéndose a la mesa y llegando a mi regazo, ronroneando – "Asuka huele muy bien"

Me causa un poco de curiosidad el comentario, supongo que será por la colonia de vainilla y canela que suelo ponerme.

–Gracias Kuro.

Doy un respingo cuando de repente siento algo pegado a mi cuello, respirando. Miro hacia mi derecha para encontrarme con que Amaimon me esta olfateando.

– ¿Q-que estas haciendo?

– Se te ha olvidado llamarme maestro –Comenta mientras sigue oliendo mi cuello – Es verdad… hueles bien… a dulce.

Me aparto deprisa antes de que intente morderme, porque se le veían las intenciones.

– No soy un caramelo, "maestro" –Gruño como un tomate mirándole – Es por mi colonia.

Parece que esta a punto de volver a intentarlo cuando Ukobach hace acto de presencia con la cena. Eso hace que el demonio se aparte lo suficiente y se centre en comer, aunque de nuevo poniendo esa expresión carente de emoción de siempre.

La cena transcurre sin tener que lamentar víctimas ni daños materiales.

Cuando acabamos suspiro con satisfacción y me estiro un poco, mirando a los gemelos de nuevo.

– Bueno, ¿hace un pequeño viaje en escoba?

– ¡Claro! – Rin se levanta emocionado.

Asiento sonriente y voy afuera con ellos, espero que Mephisto también haya traído mi escoba. Silbo del mismo modo que la noche anterior, esperando. De una de las ventanas abiertas del edificio sale mi escoba, yendo en mi dirección.

–Me caguen…

Tengo que saltar hacia un lado para evitar que me dé de lleno en el estómago. Bufo incorporándome y sacudiéndome un poco la ropa ante la mirada atónita de los semidemonios y el total desinterés de mi "amo":

–Disculpad, pero esta escoba tiene personalidad propia y se toma muy literal eso de "Ven aquí".

Carraspeo un poco y me monto encima de la escoba, dejando sitio detrás de mí para que suba uno de los dos.

– ¿Quién quiere subir primero?  
>Enseguida Rin sube detrás mío, sujetándose a mi cintura. No ha dado tiempo ni de que el pobre Yukio abra la boca.<p>

– ¡Listo!

Asiento con la cabeza y doy la orden a la escoba para que empiece a alzar el vuelo. Nos vamos elevando algunos metros hasta que tanto Amaimon como Yukio son un par de hormigas, miro de reojo a Rin para asegurarme que todo esta bien.

– Vaya, ¡esto es genial! ¡Menudas vistas!

– Jejeje si, lo sé, agárrate fuerte, voy a darle un poco de marcha a esto.

Sonríe dejando ver sus colmillos y se agarra más.

Entonces empiezo a manejar la escoba, dando primero una vuelta no muy rápida sobre el edificio de la residencia para luego ir hacia los otros edificios del complejo del instituto, volando más deprisa y haciendo algunas cabriolas con la escoba, como por ejemplo realizar giros y volteretas hacia atrás, divertida al escuchar la risa sorprendida de Rin.

Tras unos cinco minutos regreso de nuevo al edificio para que Yukio cambie puestos con su hermano y darle un paseo. En vista de que es mucho más tranquilo decido que sea un paseo más relajado que el que le he dado al otro medio demonio, además sería un problema si se le caen las gafas porque voy muy deprisa

.

Cuando al rato ya regresamos, nos encontramos con que Rin y Amaimon están en lo que parece una competición de insultos. Suspiro pasándome la mano por la cara… Yo solo le dije que no pelease, no mencione nada de insultarse… Pero tendría que pensar en algo para que no nos estallen los oídos de oírles.  
>Carraspeo un poco, llamando su atención.<p>

– ¿Quieres subir tu también, "maestro"?  
>Me mira alzando un poco las cejas, supongo que no se esperaba la invitación, pero asiente y se coloca detrás de mí sujetándose… Espero que no me clave las uñas porque ya solamente me faltaba acabar la noche en el hospital porque me han usado de alfiletero.<p>

Ya en el aire le miro por encima del hombro.

– Bueno… ¿Algún lugar que quieras ver?  
>– Vamos a la oficina de aniue –Comenta viendo el palo de una piruleta acabada – Me he quedado sin caramelos… Y te has olvidado de llamarme maestro.<br>–Si si, perdón… –Ruedo los ojos intentando tomármelo con paciencia – ¿Vamos deprisa o despacio, maestro?

–Deprisa… Espero que no sea muy aburrido.

Bien… ¿Quieres emociones fuertes? Te vas a enterar.

Vale, no ha sido tan buena idea…

Nos hemos tirado casi diez minutos volando de un lado a otro, haciendo todo tipo de maniobras aéreas, algunas de ellas harían que los pilotos de vuelo de exhibición se pusieran verdes de envidia.  
>Yo estoy ya hasta mareada de tantas vueltas, en cambio Amaimon esta como un niño en Navidad, pero por suerte ya estamos justo enfrente de la ventana del despacho de Mephisto. Golpeo suavemente el cristal para llamar su atención, ya que esta de espaldas a nosotros trabajando en el papeleo.<p>

Se gira y se queda mirando algo sorprendido para luego sonreír como siempre, abriendo la ventana.

– Vaya vaya, ¿a que debo el honor de vuestra visita?

– Aniue me he quedado sin caramelos, ¿me das más?

Ya me parecía extraño que quisiese venir a verle a estas horas… Capullo interesado.

– Mjmj desde luego, no tienes remedio, ¿verdad? –De su escritorio saca una bolsa grande de caramelos, entregándosela – Aquí tienes, no te los comas todos de golpe.

No le hace mucho caso y coge uno, llevándoselo a la boca.

– Está bien, ¿tengo que dormir también en la residencia?

– Me temo que sí, no os preocupéis, he preparado el cuarto para que podáis estar juntos sin problemas.

Pues creo que más bien tengo que preocuparme por la forma en la que lo está diciendo…

Sí, tal y como me temía, tenía que preocuparme del cuarto…

El cuarto esta bien… es decir, es el cuarto típico de estudiante; tiene un escritorio amplio donde poner los libros, un par de estanterías para mis cosas, un armario… Pero luego hay solo una única cama, grande sí, pero solo una… Voy a matarle.

– No hay forma de que podamos dormir los dos, así que cogeré mi pijama y me iré a dormir a otro cuarto.  
>Digo de la manera más digna que puedo por la rabia del momento.<p>

– ¿Por? La cama es bastante grande para ambos –Comenta el peliverde sentándose en esta como si tal cosa – Además una mascota siempre permanece junto a su amo.

Abro la boca para decir algo, pero realmente cualquier cosa que le diga le va a dar igual… ¿Decir que no está bien porque somos de sexos distintos y no somos pareja ni nada? Es un demonio, los convencionalismos de los humanos no podrían importarle menos ¿Sonambulismo? Seguro que lo encuentra divertido y todo… Me parece que estoy condenada… ¡Demonios!

– Esta bien… –Gruño haciendo rechinar mis dientes – Voy a cambiarme al baño, maestro.

Escupo casi la última palabra, saliendo del cuarto y yendo a cambiarme al aseo de chicas, todavía gruñendo y refunfuñando.

Tras cambiarme y lavarme bien los dientes voy de nuevo al cuarto, al abrir la puerta casi se me sale el corazón por la boca y me desangro por la nariz. ¡Amaimon estaba medio desnudo! Y además estaba tumbado en la cama con los brazos tras la nuca, ¡malditas posturas sugerentes y malditas mis hormonas femeninas adolescentes calenturientas!

Me acercó a la cama despacio, evitando el contacto visual con él.

– ¿No tienes un pijama?

– No, siempre que dormía con Aniue o con alguien dormía así…

¿Con su hermano?... Ay, Amaimon, vamos a tener una larga charla sobre qué hacías con tu hermano durmiendo así… Estas cosas no se pueden soltar así como así en el mundo humano.  
>Por si alguien no lo ha pillado, me va el yaoi, mucho… ¡Y esto casi quiere decir fanservice gratuito! Al final todo esto va a tener hasta su lado bueno inclusive.<p>

– Bueno como sea… Ha sido un día muy largo, estoy cansada y mañana tengo muchas clases así que buenas noches.

Apago la luz y me tumbo de espaldas a él en la cama, tapándome con las sábanas hasta las orejas para no verle y empezando a pensar en todo tipo de cosas para no recordar que tengo tumbado a mi lado a un demonio medio desnudo que, para qué vamos a mentir, no esta nada nada mal.

Justo cuando estoy empezando a quedarme dormida noto como se mueve ligeramente a mi lado y se acerca. Abro los ojos pero aún así me quedo sin moverme intentando fingir que sigo durmiendo.

Cuando quiero darme cuenta tengo al demonio pegado a mi espalda, de nuevo olfateándome como antes en el comedor. Mi cara se pone igual que un tomate maduro y trato de controlarme para no girarme y apartarle de un patadón.

– Huele muy bien… – Siento su aliento golpeando en mi nuca y ahogo un gritito al sentir la punta de su lengua lamiendo un pequeño trozo de piel – Dulce…

Me giro deprisa poniéndole las dos manos en la boca antes de que intente morderme.

– ¡No soy dulce y por lo que más quieras NO intentes morderme!

– No eres nada divertida –Me mira con fastidio antes de sujetar mis muñecas y apartar mis manos de su cara – Eres mi mascota y puedo morderte cuando yo quiera.

Estoy a punto de replicarme pero me atrae hacia sí con fuerza y termino pegada a él. Pataleo y trato de apartarme pero no hay forma de soltarse, este capullo jodidamente fuerte y no se menea ni un centímetro a pesar de que estoy intentando soltarme con todas mis fuerzas.  
>A los dos minutos ya cansada dejo de revolverme y le miro enfadada. No estoy como para desperdiciar horas de sueño de esta manera tan tonta.<p>

– ¿Ahora qué quieres, mi insoportable maestro?

– Me gusta como hueles así que voy a dormir abrazado a ti.

En serio, ¿cuantos años se supone que tiene este tío? ¿Unos 500? Y se comporta como un crío… Espero que Asderel aparezca pronto para que este le de una paliza porque sino la convivencia va a ser imposible.

Como puedo me acomodo algo más y trato de no quedarme demasiado pegada a él, o no dormiré en toda la noche, y cierro los ojos.

Mañana será otro día.


	3. Aviso

Bueno, como no sé muy bien que pasó con el tema de la "carta" que estaba puesto en el aviso simplemente lo quito.

Y aprovecho este espacio para avisar de que voy a continuar la historia. Tras 2 años de parón.

Y aparte de eso... Pues que simplemente reedité los capítulos que ya estaban escritos e hice algunas correcciones que creo que le han venido bien, igualmente cualquier crítica constructiva u opinión será bienvenida (menos las groseras, las groseras no se valen)

Si alguien quiere preguntar cualquier cosa que lo deje en los comentarios.

No puedo dar fecha de subida pero espero poder subirlo en un par de días.

Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron este fic, independientemente de si les gustó o no.


	4. Chapter 3

Tras casi dos años de parón por fin he terminado el capítulo 3 de Witch exorcist.  
>Espero que la historia os siga gustando a los que la empezaron a seguir cuando comencé y a todos los que la empiecen a leer ahora también.<p>

La historia sigue siendo alrededor de la vida de Asuka una vez que ella pacta con el demonio Amaimon y de todos los alegres y extraños sucesos que hay en medio.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes originales del manga no me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: ** Euh... A lo mejor alguna que otra insinuación sexual y un poco de lenguaje fuerte... No estoy segura, para mí es todo muy suave pero vaya a saber.

* * *

><p>Mmh… Me gusta este olor… Es parecido a la de la tierra húmeda por la lluvia… Huele muy bien… También tiene un punto como a especias y a algo dulce… Es una mezcla muy rara… Pero me gusta y además es cálido.<p>

Aprieto más mi cara contra lo que desprende ese olor, sonriendo sin querer abrir los ojos ni levantarme todavía.

El despertador empieza a sonar unos instantes después, pero no quiero levantarme todavía y me aprieto más, disfrutando del calorcito que desprende.

Aunque intento alargarlo lo más posible sé que tengo que levantarme para ir a clase… lentamente voy abriendo los ojos.

...¿¡ ?!

Doy un grito y aparto a Amaimon de una patada, que todavía esta algo adormilado y abre un poco los ojos por el grito, tirándolo de la cama.

Respiro deprisa, como un tomate y apartándome hasta que me caigo yo por el otro lado de la cama… Dando un gritito más bien indigno por el golpe, protestando, eso ha dolido.

El demonio se incorpora, mirándome arqueando una ceja apenas cambiando algo su expresión neutra de siempre, frotándose un ojo.

- Pues hace un segundo estabas encantada de estar encima mío… -Comenta como quien no quiere la cosa- Has dormido la noche con una sonrisa boba en los labios y te repegabas más todavía…

Le tiro un cojín a la cara antes de que siga hablando, como un tomate.

- ¡Cállate! ¡No necesito que me cuentes todos los detalles!

Atrapa el cojín antes de que le toque, mirándome con una leve sonrisa, divertido y justo cuando bajo la guardia me tira de nuevo el cojín con tal fuerza que si no estuviese ya en el suelo me habría tirado sin lugar a dudas.

- ¡Eh! ¡¿Qué haces?!

- Creo que comúnmente se llama guerra de almohadas, se supone que los humanos sois bastante fans de ellas. Sigues sin llamarme maestro, te tendré que castigar al final del día…

Me quedo sin saber muy bien que contestarle y el me mira como si esperase mi próximo movimiento. Tras un encogimiento mental de hombros cojo de nuevo el cojín y vuelvo a lanzárselo, cogiendo deprisa otro que le lanzo también directamente a la cara.

Le escucho reír divertido mientras para ambos cojines y me tira uno de regreso, esta vez consigo apartarme a tiempo de la trayectoria del proyectil y lo agarro, subiéndome a la cama y atizándole con fuerza con el cojín.  
>Amaimon usa el suyo para cubrirse y antes de que me de tiempo me golpea justo en el costado, si me estuviese golpeando con algo mucho más duro ya me habría roto un par de costillas seguramente.<p>

Seguimos así durante algunos minutos hasta que llaman a la puerta del cuarto, antes de que podamos decir nada el menor de los Okumura entra y se queda mirando la escena. Nosotros con los almohadones en alto y preparados para atacarnos, además de que el demonio sigue en ropa interior solamente y yo no es que lleve un abrigo precisamente.

Mi cara se sonroja un poco y siento como me cae una gota de sudor por la sien.

- E-estooo… buenos días Yukio… ¿Qué tal has dormido?  
>Él suspira y se recoloca las gafas antes de volver a mirarnos.<p>

- Bien gracias… ¿No deberías estar ya preparada para ir a clases?

Pues... Ahora que lo dice… Sí, es cierto.

Bajo de la cama de un brinco y salto prácticamente dentro del armario para coger mi uniforme, esquivando por pocos milímetros al semidemonio al salir del cuarto corriendo al baño para arreglarme. Maldito demonio peliverde distrae chicas… ¿Distrae chicas? Creo que me ha golpeado demasiado fuerte en la cabeza y mi sentido común se ha tomado una siesta, junto con mi capacidad para decir algo coherente…

Corro a toda prisa al baño para lavarme, hacer mis necesidades y cambiarme después regresando al cuarto como una exhalación viendo que Amaimon ya está vestido con su ropa y sentado en la cama mordisqueándose una uña con expresión ausente, para variar.  
>No comento nada al respecto y rápidamente cojo la mochila, revisando que lo tenga todo antes de ir de nuevo hacia la puerta.<br>- Oye… -me detengo, girándome un poco para mirar al Rey demonio- ¿Cómo lo haremos para ir los dos a clases?  
>La pregunta me pilla totalmente desprevenida y me quedó mirándole con mi mejor cara de poker.<br>- Daba por hecho de que tú no ibas a moverte de aquí… -Bueno, más bien estaba rezando y suplicando a todas las fuerzas de la naturaleza y Dioses habidos y por haber que no sintiese interés por ir detrás de mí todo el día- O que irías con el director.  
>- Aniue estará ocupado y no querrá jugar conmigo… Y seguro que me riñe si te acompaño sin más… -sigue mordisqueándose la uña, con la mirada perdida- No me apetece pero…<br>Entonces se escucha un sonido como de un taponazo, algo parece estallar y suelta una pequeña nube de humo, que me provoca un buen susto al no esperármelo, y … No hay Amaimon.  
>Nada, cero, niente.<br>No está.  
>- Pero… ¿Dónde…?<br>- Eh, eh, estoy aquí abajo.  
>Parpadeo rápidamente y bajo la mirada siguiendo la voz.<br>Cuando veo lo que hay me sorprendo tanto que incluso doy un bote por la sorpresa y casi caigo de culo al suelo.  
>Amaimon se ha transformado en nada más y nada menos que un pequeño hámster de colores verdes, hasta tiene el pincho suyo del pelo y todo.<p>

- ¿Q-qué… C-Cómo…? – Apenas puedo articular palabra alguna en vista de cómo está la situación – ¡E-Eres un hámster!

Aparte de remarcar lo obvio no aporto mucho a la situación, quedándome totalmente quieta mientras el pequeño roedor demonio trepa por mi pierna y mi ropa hasta llegar a mi hombro, sin que yo llegue a salir de mi estupefacción.  
>- Bien, vámonos – Da pequeños golpecitos con sus patas para que avance – No olvides llamarme maestro, mascota.<br>Sin salir todavía de mí estupefacción empiezo a caminar para ir a la planta baja, esperando tener tiempo de poder desayunar o comer algo. Sí, todavía con la misma cara de palo con la que me he quedado al ver al poderoso demonio convertido en una bola de pelos no más grande que mi mano.

Ya en el comedor de la residencia veo a los dos hermanos Okumura, el menor desayunando y el mayor cocinando junto a Ukobatch. También veo que está Shiemi allí, que se sorprende al verme.  
>– ¡H-Hola! –Parpadea repetidas veces, está claro que los otros dos no le han dicho nada – N-no sabía que a-ahora vivieras aquí…<p>

Me llevo una mano a rascarme la nuca, sonriendo un poco incómoda.  
>– Ya… Es que… Me mudé anoche en realidad, una larga historia.<p>

Bueno en realidad podría resumirla en una sola frase: Un demonio muy malo me quiere matar y el director, que es otro demonio, me deja quedarme para que no muera. Pero me dejaría muchas cosas en el tintero, además no tengo tiempo para hablar, lo primero es lo primero. El desayuno.  
>Me siento en la mesa, viendo que ya estaban los cubiertos y los platos puestos para mí incluso, hasta para Amaimon me doy cuenta. El pequeño roedor también se da cuenta y salta de mi hombro para corretear por la mesa hasta el sitio, empezando a comer lo que hay en el plato.<br>– ¡Vaya! Qué animalito más lindo – Dice la chica rubia al darse cuenta de la existencia del demonio – ¿Es tu mascota?  
>Yukio parece atragantarse con lo que está bebiendo y a Rin da la impresión de que se le cae una olla o algo así. Entonces ambos prestan atención al hámster, con la cara prácticamente descompuesta pues ellos si relacionan los colores y el pincho de la cabeza con la forma humana del Rey de la tierra.<p>

- Esssto… - Sonrío empezando a poner ya de nuevo una sonrisilla nerviosa - … Es mi… ¿Familiar?  
>Evidentemente a los gemelos el ver al demonio con un aspecto tan aparentemente inofensivo les afecta mucho, en especial a Rin que no puede evitar empezar a reírse a carcajadas como si no hubiera un mañana. Yukio en cambio simplemente se queda con la boca abierta y las gafas se le resbalan un poco, quedando descolocadas. Shiemi no entiende donde está la gracia y se queda mirando perpleja al mayor de los gemelos y Amaimon le dirige una mirada que no sabría clasificar, ¿cómo se hace para saber si una pequeña bola de pelo te está mirando mal o qué rábanos fritos de expresión tiene?<br>Negando con la cabeza para mí misma prefiero ir desayunando deprisa, levantándome cuando termino y cogiendo al roedor, que ahora está inflado como si fuera un globo de comer tanto y lo dejo de nuevo en mi hombro, esperando que no se haya cebado demasiado como para caerse.  
>- Y en cuanto estemos en clase te escondes en la mochila – Le advierto intentando sonar de forma estricta – No quiero meterme en líos por llevar bichos a clase, maestro.<br>De nuevo el animalito me mira de forma imposible de definir y luego se queda acomodado en mi hombro sin más.

En sí el inicio de las clases va con normalidad, el pequeño hámster al menos tiene dos dedos de frente y se queda metido dentro de la mochila, imagino que posiblemente se habrá quedado dormido.  
>Ya en la hora del recreo recojo las cosas para salir al patio y una vez afuera del edificio abro la mochila para sacar de ahí al demonio y… ¡No está! Empiezo a parpadear mientras me pongo pálida sin dejar de rebuscar de un lado a otro entre los libros y demás cosas que hay dentro.<br>No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…  
>¡He perdido a un Rey demonio!<p>

¡¿Cómo ha podido pasar!? ¡Vi como entraba dentro de la mochila! ¡Estoy segurísima de que estaba aquí dentro!  
>Me llevo ambas manos a la cabeza en un dramático gesto de desesperación mientras pienso frenéticamente que ha podido pasar.<br>Las dos primeras horas las hemos tenido en el aula normal, hasta ahí todo bien y no he sacado nada de la mochila ni ha pasado nada extraordinario y en la tercera hora… ¡El laboratorio de química!

Sin pensármelo ni un solo segundo cojo con fuerza la mochila y salgo corriendo hasta el segundo piso, yendo al aula de química, abriendo la puerta de golpe. Quedándome congelada en el sitio pues llego justo a tiempo de ver como una chica se abalanza encima de otra y empiezan a besarse desenfrenadamente, evidentemente ni se han enterado de que estoy ahí. La boca se que me abre hasta el suelo y se me saltan los ojos de las órbitas mientras un intenso sonrojo sube por mi cara hasta las raíces del cabello, hasta estoy segura de que me ha salido vapor por las orejas.  
>En sí no tengo nada en contra de que un par de chicas se besuqueen cuando tengan ocasión de hacerlo, pero ¡ya es mala pata la mía de ir a encontrarme este panorama mientras busco un hámster que a saber en donde carajo se habrá podido ir a perder!<br>Rápidamente cierro la puerta con todo el cuidado que puedo y me agacho, no quiero que me vean y piensen que estoy cotilleando. Voy gateando por el suelo mientras busco, sin poder evitar oír de fondo a ambas chicas.  
>- L-lo siento Mizuki… N-no puedo controlarme…<p>

- Renka… Por favor, bésame…  
>Es como una telenovela, ¿en serio hace falta poner ese tonito cursi y lloroso? Ahora siento más bien vergüenza ajena.<br>- Q-quiero hacer a-algo más que besarte Mizuki… L-lo siento, p-pero no p-puedo aguantarlo más…  
>Me congelo en el sitio y giro la cabeza lentamente hacia donde se oye la voz de las dos chicas, escuchando el ruido de ropa y algo que cae al suelo. Sus uniformes, concretamente, en el suelo. Ropa interior incluida.<p>

- Yo también quiero Renka… Por favor házmelo… Llevo soñando con esto mucho tiempo…

¡¿Amaimon donde carajo estás?! ¡Hijo de tu mamá!

Tengo la frente empapada de sudor por lo bizarro de la situación: dos chicas, posiblemente más pequeñas que yo, liándose en la mesa del profesor en el aula de química durante el recreo y yo buscando a un peligroso Rey demonio convertido en un minúsculo hámster.  
>Podría ponerme a llorar ahora mismo, sigo gateando entre las sillas y las mesas, susurrando el nombre del roedor, ¡pero nada! El condenado no aparece por ninguna parte y tras una búsqueda infructuosa no veo más remedio que intentar salir de la clase.<br>Las otras dos chicas llevan un buen rato soltando gemidos como locas, yo no me atrevo a mirar que estarán haciendo… Bueno sí, quiero mirar y ver un poquito…  
>Con un disimulo digno de un súper espía consigo asomarme un poco por encima de una de las mesas. Craso error. Ambas están sobre la mesa, más desnudas que el día de su nacimiento y con las bocas pegadas como si les hubieran puesto pegamento, también hay otras partes de su anatomía que parecen pegadas entre sí.<br>No me malinterpretéis, soy una adolescente y entiendo perfectamente que las hormonas nos puedan en ocasiones y además me considero bisexual, de manera que tampoco me molesta que sean dos chicas. Lo que me molesta es que esta situación tiene un puntillo morboso que no me conviene, me gusta permanecer con la ropa interior seca en horario lectivo. Gracias.

Me arrastro hasta la puerta, como un gusanito, abriéndola con el mayor de los cuidados y apenas lo justo para salir, cerrando luego tras de mí dando un enorme suspiro de alivio.  
>- Señor… ¡Lo que hay que ver!<p>

Descartado el laboratorio solo me queda por revisar un enorme instituto con más de posiblemente 100 aulas y eso sin contar el gimnasio, la cafetería, vestuarios, baños y despacho del direc… ¡El director!

Me doy un fuerte y sonoro golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano y voy caminando hacia el despacho de Mephisto a paso ligero. ¿¡Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida!? No he traído ni un solo dulce en la mochila y ese pequeño demonio glotón habrá aprovechado a la mínima para ir en busca de su hermano y conseguir más. Y por supuesto claro está que recorrerse todo el lugar, esquivando alumnos, profesores y quién sabe que más es mucho más divertido que esperar quietecito en la mochila de una alumna.

Ya delante de las enormes puestas del despacho llamo airosamente a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta alguna entro dentro prácticamente en tromba.  
>¡Lo sabía!<br>¡Los dos malditos demonios están aquí reunidos en su fiesta del té! ¡Mientras yo estaba sufriendo un ataque de nervios porque no lo encontraba!

- ¡Amaimon! ¡Tu, maldito demonio engreído y desconsiderado!  
>El mayor y el menor de los seres se quedan mirando hacia mí, el de pelo morado evidentemente encontrando la situación muy divertida y el de pelo verde simplemente me mira como si acabara de acordarse de mi existencia.<p>

- Señorita Kano… No es de buena educación entrar así en una habitación y de esas maneras – No creo que un demonio sea el más indicado para hablar de buen comportamiento o educación – Pero ya que está aquí… ¿Necesita algo?

- No, ¡pero llevo todo el recreo buscando a ese demonio de ahí porque no se ha dignado ni a avisarme de que se iba!

Algo parece hacer "click" en la cabeza del sujeto de mi búsqueda, y se da cuenta de que en ningún momento me ha avisado y que yo pensaba que estaría en mi mochila.

- Ah… Se me olvidó supongo. Y a ti se te sigue olvidando llamarme maestro.  
>¿Y ya está?<br>- ¡Al menos podrías disculparte! ¡No sabes el susto que me he llevado ni lo que he tenido que ver, "maestro"!

- Y… ¿Qué has tenido que ver?

¡Ops! Creo que me fui de la lengua y el creciente sonrojo en mis mejillas no hace sino aumentar el interés del director. Miro hacia las paredes y el suelo como si en ellos estuviera escrita la mejor excusa del mundo, retorciéndome el borde de mi falda de forma nerviosa.

- N-no es nada… -Carraspeo incómoda- S-solo… Bueno mientras le buscaba… Pueeees… He visto… Una escenita cariñosa  
>Cariñosa es quedarse corta, ha sido una escena de sexo en toda regla entre dos chicas sobre la mesa de un profesor. Pero mejor no entremos en detallitos.<p>

- Aaha… -Se nota que no se lo ha tragado, parece de lo más interesado en saber más- Y… ¿Cómo de cariñosa era esa escena, señorita Kano?  
>- Aniue, ella huele distinto ahora.<br>¡Ah genial! El que faltaba por meter baza, ¿qué rábanos tiene este con mi olor?  
>- Eso es porque está excitada, querido hermanito.<br>¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Y-yo no estoy excitada!  
>Pero parece que se lo esté diciendo a una pared, porque ellos me ignoran olímpicamente.<br>- Ah, eso quiere decir que quiere aparearse, ¿no es así?  
>¡NO!… Bueno, a lo mejor… ¡Pero desde luego ahora no!<p>

- Sí, quizás deberías ayudarla con eso. Al fin y al cabo se trata de tu mascota, ¿no?  
>Espera, ¡¿QUÉ?!<br>Me quedo más blanca que un papel y por si fuera poco tengo la misma cara que un dibujo animado con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta como para meterme una sandía entera dentro.

Y mi gesto se vuelve aún más exagerado cuando veo como el demonio verde asiente con la cabeza y se pone en pie, acercándose hacia mí.  
>Yo empiezo a retroceder automáticamente a medida que se va acercando a mí, sin creerme lo surrealista que es la situación de que un demonio vaya con esas intenciones hacia mí mientras su hermano mayor está cómodamente apoyado en su escritorio mirándonos con esa tétrica sonrisita que no estoy segura de que carajo quiere decir. Evidentemente de tanto retroceder me quedo acorralada contra la pared y el antiguo roedor apoya ambas manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, acorralándome para que no pueda huir mientras se acerca a mi cara. Abriendo la boca desmesuradamente e incluso sacando un poco la lengua. Eso me da bastante miedo porque parece más bien que quiera arrancarme la cara de un mordisco.<p>

En vista de que no se va a parar el solito uso mis manos para cubrirme la boca y evitar el contacto, frunciendo el ceño mientras un violento tono rojo recubre toda mi cara.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra¡ ¡NO estoy excitada y tampoco quiero hacer nada contigo! ¡Y menos con el director mirando!

- Si os hace falta intimidad podéis iros a la residencia…  
>- ¡Que ese no es el problema, director pervertido!<p>

Chillo con un tono agudo, ya bastante alterada en vista de la situación. Y el hermano menor encima no se aparta, sigue igual de cerquita mientras mira mi cara como de costumbre hasta que empieza a mordisquearse la uña del pulgar. Ahora es cuando siento verdadero pánico, cuando Amaimon empieza a pensar no acaba bien y esto desde luego no puede acabar bien.

Tras un par de segundos que se me hacen eternos el peliverde me mira, muy fijamente y siento un fuerte nudo en el estómago. Y de la nada ¡Zas! Me coge en brazos ante mi cara de estupefacción y se dirige hacia una puerta que hay en el cuarto.

- Podemos usar la cama de Ainue, mascota.

La cara de Mephisto es un poema, sorprendido y sin saber si reírse o golpear a su hermano menor por decir semejantes chorradas. Eso sí, de decirle que no ni mú.  
>En vista de la falta de cooperativa por el director, empiezo a patalear y a revolverme para intentar que me suelte.<p>

- ¡Amaimon suéltame ahora mismo! – Intento pensar en cualquier excusa que me sirva – ¡Las clases! ¡Tengo que ir a clase!

Vale, excusa del todo no es porque es verdad y por lo general preferiría no ir a clase, pero esto es claramente una excepción.

- Ah vaya, es verdad – Menos mal que el director al menos se da cuenta de eso – Hermanito, déjala en el suelo, no puedo permitir que mis alumnos se salten las clases para jugar de esa manera…  
>Suelto un suspiro de alivio y él me deja en el suelo poniendo una especie de mueca de fastidio. Por si acaso antes de que se piense el desobedecer a su hermano recojo la mochila y voy rápidamente hacia la puerta.<p>

- Vuelvo luego de clases, tú quédate aquí, ¡nos vemos!

Como es normal, salgo a la velocidad de la luz para evitar problemas, yendo derechita a clases.

Por suerte el resto de clases transcurren con total normalidad, bastante aburridas en realidad.  
>Cuando ya finalmente acaban recojo mis cosas y voy hacia el despacho del director, acordando reunirme luego con los Okumura para las clases de exorcista. La verdad estoy bastante nerviosa aunque creo que no puede ser tan malo si está Rin y Yukio es profesor además.<br>Llamo a la puerta del despacho del director cuando llego, está vez si esperando hasta que escucho que Mephisto me da permiso para entrar, asomándome un poco y buscando con la mirada al demonio peliverde. Lo encuentro delante de una enorme pantalla de televisión y jugando con el director a algún videojuego de una serie anime o algo así por los gráficos, también se está atiborrando de dulces, papitas y toda clase de comida basura. El que más me llama la atención es el adulto pues la indumentaria que lleva es más bien indigna para un demonio de su calibre, un kimono rosa pastel con un montón de dibujitos moe de decoración, pero teniendo en cuenta como es él la verdad es que no resulta demasiado sorprendente, solo traumático.

- B-buenas… Yo… V-venía por Amaimon… T-Tengo clases de… E-exorcista…  
>Lo siento, pero las imágenes del kimono me tienen idiotizada por completo. Hasta me cuesta hablar.<br>- Por supuesto, pasadlo bien y estudiad mucho.  
>Nos hace una seña para que salgamos, el demonio pone cara de fastidio nuevamente ya que parecía que eso de estar inflándose a dulces y tirado sin hacer nada más que ver la pantallita de la tele lo mantiene entretenido. Por mí lo dejaría encantada pero miedo me da dejarlo suelto por el instituto, sería como dejar a Godzzila deambulando borracho por el centro de Tokio, caos absoluto.<p>

Salimos afuera del despacho y le miro de reojo, jugueteando un poco con los dedos, evitando pensar en lo que pasó antes por el bien de nuestra integridad física.

- Oye… ¿No crees que sería mejor si fueras un hámster hasta que acaben las clases, maestro?  
>Ahora está más calladito, pero se queda mirándome un par de segundos y luego se encoge de hombros, imagino que Mephisto le habrá pedido se comporte y procure no llamar la atención porque no protesta mientras vuelve a transformarse en un roedor.<br>Me agacho a recogerlo y lo dejo sobre uno de mis hombros, yendo hacia el pasillo donde he quedado con los gemelos.

Una vez ya con ellos me enseñan el modo de pasar al "otro lado" o digamos la forma de ir a la sección de exorcistas de la escuela, solo accesible para nosotros y me acompañan hasta la clase.  
>Rin no para de hablar todo el camino de la de cosas que les ocurrieron el año pasado cuando él empezó su aprendizaje, Yukio habla bastante menos pero entre ambos me van contando cosas, en especial del resto de chicos de la clase y del follón que Amaimon armó la última vez que estuvo suelto por el mundo, entre miradas bastante funestas hacia el susodicho, que se desentiende completamente del tema mientras permanece subido en mi hombro. Una de las cosas que más me impacta es cuando me cuentan lo que ocurrió cuando hechizó a Shiemi para provocar a Rin, empezando por eso de querer casarse con ella y casi arrancarle la cara de un mordisco, alguien tiene que enseñarle a besar con urgencia antes de que alguna chica termine en el hospital por su culpa.<p>

- ¡Ah! Me acuerdo de esa chica… - Comenta de la nada el pequeño roedor – Olía muy bien… Pero no tanto como mi mascota.

Bufó igual que si fuera un gato, cruzándome de brazos molesta con el otro mientras sigo caminando.

- No vayas diciendo por ahí esa clase de cosas, se supone que eres un hámster, los hámster no hablan…  
>- Tienes que llamarme maestro.<br>Al final voy a terminar teniendo pesadillas con la dichosa palabrita de marras, empieza a irritarme mucho que me lo repita todo el tiempo.

- Que si, que sí, maestro… - Gruño de nuevo, exasperada ya- Lo que hay que aguantar…  
>El menor de los gemelos me mira con una sonrisa que pretende darme ánimos, dándome un par de palmaditas suaves en la espalda.<p>

- Vamos no te alteres… Piensa que ahora debes concentrarte en las clases. Vas un año atrasada y tienes que ponerte al día.  
>… Que alguien le de clases de animar a los demás, por favor, acaba de hundirme aún más en la miseria por la cantidad de trabajo extra que voy a tener.<br>- Tranquila Asuka, tu no te preocupes - Mete baza el otro, espero que con mejor acierto- Siendo una bruja todo te resultará chupado, ¡puedes encantar los deberes para que se hagan solos!

¡Ojalá!  
>- Pero si hago eso yo no voy a tener luego ni idea de lo que hay escrito en ellos y suspenderé los exámenes y luego no aprobaré las materias, repetiré curso y…<br>Que alguien me haga callar antes de que muera por el estrés de solo pensar en esa posibilidad.

- Bueno bueno, vale, no te pongas así, solo era una sugerencia…  
>Una muy mala por cierto.<br>- Una muy mala por cierto – Dice Yukio a la vez que lo pienso.

No sabrá animar a los demás, pero desde luego es el que se llevó todo el sentido común de los dos. Rin infla los mofletes con gesto algo infantil por enfado.

- Pues no veo que tiene de malo, si puedes aprovecharte de esa ventaja…  
>- En sí no habría nada malo en usarlo en un caso de extrema necesidad, como estar hospitalizada por un sobre exceso de estrés en mi cuerpo por la cantidad de deberes y eso… Pero si lo voy haciendo ya desde el principio me mal acostumbraré, me volveré vaga y no habrá manera de que luego lo haga yo misma.<br>Suelto un suspiro desanimado, me conozco demasiado bien como para saber que si se me ocurre hacer eso luego no habrá forma humana de que pueda hacerlo yo misma luego. Soy demasiado vaga para estas cosas.

- Vaya, eso suena muy responsable, estoy contento de ver que te lo tomas tan en serio – Comenta el que lleva gafas con una sonrisa de aprobación – Solo tienes que poner algo de esfuerzo y enseguida estará.

- No sé que decirte… En este tipo de cosas… Lo hago mejor cuando es trabajo de campo.  
>Me gusta informarme sobre los demonios y adoro leer, pero lo que ya no me gusta tanto es tener que estudiar por obligación digamos, las cosas me salen mucho mejor cuando las hago porque realmente quiero. Pero es innegable que esto me va a venir muy bien para poder defenderme yo sola, aunque dudo que tengan entrenamiento específico para brujas.<p>

- Bueno, aquí es la clase.  
>Veo la zona en la que estamos, bastante descuidada comparándola con las aulas normales del instituto, pero teniendo en cuenta todo el ajetreo que habrá por aquí y la naturaleza de lo que ocurre es normal.<p>

Entramos dentro y me quedo unos segundos viendo al resto de alumnos, están los tres chicos con los que los gemelos estaban comiendo el día anterior, Shiemi también está, además hay también una chica con unas curiosas cejas y el pelo negro, una chica que parece más mayor que yo que dudo que sea una alumna por las pintas que tiene y un par de chicos más que no llaman mucho la atención.  
>Yukio va hacia la chica adulta e intercambia un par de palabras rápidas con ella, la chica se queda mirándome con gesto sorprendido y luego asiente con la cabeza simplemente, volviendo a acomodarse en el sitio.<br>Eso me resulta algo curioso pero no comento nada, quedándome quieta en el sitio mientras Rin va a sentarse al lado de Shiemi. El menor de los Okumura en su papel de profesor se sitúa delante de la pizarra y carraspea para llamar la atención de los demás, señalándome con la mano.

- Ella es Kano Asuka, va a incorporarse a nuestra clase a partir de ahora, espero que todos seáis amables con ella y la ayudéis con lo que necesite.

En general todos se me quedan mirando y cuchichean un poco, en especial los tres chicos que intercambian miradas curiosas con Rin y Shiemi. Rin solo se limita a sonreír y a soltar una risita por lo bajo.

- Ya veréis, no os hacéis una idea de lo sorprendente que puede llegar a ser…  
>Mis mejillas se vuelven a poner un poco roja y frunzo el ceño, ahora mismo desearía poder convertirlo en un sapo para que se quedara calladito… Más o menos.<br>- ¿Ah? ¿Y como es eso? – Pregunta Konekomaru de forma curiosa mirándome – No parece tener nada especial…

Me rió de manera un poco incómoda, rascándome la mejilla mientras miro hacia el suelo del aula.

- Sí bueno veréis… Es que yo no soy humana…  
>La confesión los deja un par de segundos en silencio pero luego estallan en risas mientras comentan que no me ven nada fuera de lo común o que si soy el mismo caso que Rin y Yukio.<br>Un poco herida en mi orgullo de bruja sonrío de manera algo más tensa.

- No… No tengo nada que ver con los demonios… - Al menos genéticamente- En realidad yo… Soy una bruja.

Ahora sí que todos se quedan en total silencio mientras me miran con la boca abierta y alguien comenta por lo bajo que las brujas no existen, para desmentir ese comentario simplemente me concentro y hago que todas las mesas de clase y los asientos, con los alumnos subidos encima, se eleven un par de centímetros del suelo.

- Os entrenáis para convertiros en exorcistas y luchar contra los demonios, no puede ser que no creáis en las brujas.

Escucho un carraspeo a mi espalda y me giro a ver a Yukio.

- Una demostración realmente interesante Asuka pero… Tenemos que empezar con la clase, vuelve a bajarles.  
>- Perdón, perdón, ya los bajo.<p>

Dejo de nuevo todo como estaba y voy a sentarme a uno de los sitios detrás de Rin y Shiemi, dejando a Amaimon en el pupitre, que está dormitando, evidentemente todo esto le importa un pito.

Una vez que todo está como debería Yukio empieza la clase.  
>No entiendo nada de lo que dice…<br>Oh Dioses… Voy a morir entre deberes.

* * *

><p>Y por hoy ya está, son 9 páginas de word porque me gusta mantener un mismo número de páginas por capítulo, así no se hace tan pesado de leer en mi opinión.<br>Si encontráis alguna falta (recordad que soy española y escribo en castellano) no dudéis en decírmelo o cualquier duda que tengáis en decirla.

Cualquier comentario o critica constructiva es bienvenida.

**Reviews -**

**0oyoru no yukio0 : **Por fin continua la historia, espero que este capítulo te guste de todo corazón y que te siga entreteniendo o divirtiendo.

**Kairy-Hitsugaya : **Tus rezos han sido escuchados y no has tenido que esperar mucho para verlos cumplidos! Solo que no sé bien cuando subiré el 4, intentaré hacerlo pronto X'D! Aprovechando que de nuevo tengo ideas y ganas de seguir. Espero que la historia te siga gustando por el rumbo que va.

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
